Hundreds and Thousands
by NativeStar
Summary: Chapter 4: Merlin challenges Gwaine. Written for the prompt 'Gold'.
1. If the Walls Had Ears

**Title:** If the Walls Had Ears  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** There's a wall deep inside the castle, in a small alcove at the end of a corridor of no importance where no one really passes. On that wall is writing.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt 'Confessions'. I'm participating in a drabble prompt community and hope to update this at least weekly. Each chapter will be a stand alone drabble.

* * *

There's a wall deep inside the castle, in a small alcove at the end of a corridor of no importance where no one really passes. On that wall is writing.

In chalk

In ink.

Scratched on with stone.

Feminine, masculine, neat and rushed, the words tumble over each other but never touch.

_I wish I didn't have to hide myself_.

_I feel so alone._

_Sometimes I hate my father._

_I don't want to lie anymore._

_I fear I have ma—_

Some are fresh.

Some faded.

One has been overwritten time and time again.

_I've killed. And I don't regret it._

* * *

Feedback is always adored! The community only prompts once a week so if anyone wants to leave a prompt in their feedback you may get a new drabble mid-week..._  
_


	2. Bleeding Heart Baby

**Title:** Beating Heart Baby  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Its horror.  
**Word Count:** 300 (Triple drabble)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Title borrowed from Head Automatica.  
**Summary:** Its a tale told in taverns. No one knows who she was, or why she does it. All they know is that she is the spirit of a sorceress and that she appears without warning to take men's hearts without leaving a wound. For the picture prompt: Bleeding Heart

* * *

She plunged her hand into his chest. Merlin was screaming even before the icy tendrils from her fingers started spreading throughout his body. He gasped as fiery pain was followed with icy numbness in a tumultuous blur of sensation.

She knelt astride him, her white gown bunching up at her knees. Her long black hair fell forward like curtains as she leaned forward, smiling hungrily. Her palm cupped his heart and she squeezed. Merlin's back arched as he could actually feel the flutters of his heart trying to beat valiantly against the iron grip.

Suddenly, he heard a shout that was not his own and abruptly her hand was gone. His heart thumped painfully as it tried to recover. Looking up he saw the tip of a bloody sword puncturing the woman's stomach, Arthur standing behind her.

Arthur withdrew his sword, but instead of collapsing the woman whipped around to face him.

"His heart is mine." She hissed.

"No." Arthur replied.

"It belongs to me, as yours will too."

"Never."

Arthur raised his sword again, but with a laugh she sent him soaring into a wall on the other side of the courtyard. However, the momentary distraction was all Merlin needed. As Arthur clenched his eyes shut in pain, Merlin uttered the ancient words that would render her mortal once more. With a blood-curdling scream she exploded into wisps of smoke that were quickly carried away on the wind.

Arthur recovered first, staggering to his feet and then to Merlin who had not moved, whose shirt was stained dark with blood. Arthur's hands shook as he pushed Merlin's shirt up, needing to check for himself that there was no wound, but he found only a dark bruise blossoming above Merlin's heart.

"You're alright." Arthur whispered.

"Thanks to you."

Merlin smiled.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, feedback is adored! As before, if anyone wants to leave a prompt in their feedback, there may be bonus drabbles between now and next Wednesday. :)


	3. Nothing Is Constant

**Title:** Nothing is Constant  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Everything changes and nothing can remain the same. Written for the prompt 'Tradition'  
**Author's Notes:** If you haven't seen 4x13 then there are spoilers.

* * *

Every Friday.

The one day of the week where Merlin _didn't_ have to fetch Arthur's breakfast. It started after Freya's death. Merlin liked to think that Arthur was trying to do something nice, something to cheer him up, although sometimes Merlin thought it was because it was getting too easy for Arthur to knock him down during training. He would never know for sure.

They never talked about it.

But every Friday, without fail, Merlin and Arthur would share breakfast.

Today was the first Friday after the wedding.

Today, Gwen was sitting at Arthur's table.

Today is when tradition changed.

* * *

Just a regular drabble this time, hope you enjoyed it. It's up to you whether the tradition changed for the better or not...


	4. First Prize

**Title:** First Prize  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 264  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Merlin challenges Gwaine. Written for the prompt 'Gold'.

* * *

Five days.

They'd been riding for five days.

And for five _very_ long days Gwaine had yet to shut up. His constant chatter was grating on everyone now and Merlin feared for Gwaine's life if something wasn't done about it.

"Hey Gwaine, how about if I beat you to that tree over there" Merlin pointed to a large oak on the horizon, "and back again, you don't say another word until morning?"

Gwaine looked at the tree and back at Merlin, eyes narrowing as he sized up the challenge.

"Deal," he was smirking now and Merlin smiled in return. Gwaine had no idea that back in Ealdor he'd often raced with Will, both of them challenging the other to go faster for longer. It was close, but Merlin won more than he lost.

The race was quick and furious. Gwaine threw himself into it once he realised Merlin was not going to be easy to beat but Merlin had the entirety of the camp cheering him on, allowing him a final burst of speed that put him just ahead of Gwaine.

Now it was Merlin's turn to smirk while the rest of the knights taunted Gwaine, riling him up and taking great glee in his silent retorts.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned to face Arthur just in time to catch something glittering towards him. It was a gold coin.

"There should always be a prize at the end of a race." Arthur explained.

"I thought the prize was Gwaine's silence."

"That's everyone's prize that one's yours alone."

Merlin flipped the coin and grinned.

* * *

A nice bit of light humour this time, I hope I amused you! Took me ages to come up with an idea and I wish I had a bit longer. The idea is fine but I think my execution needs some work. Please feedback!


End file.
